No Tan Diferentes TRADUCTION
by titinesister
Summary: Un message à la mauvaise personne, des insultes, un sourire... KurtBastian Traduction d'une fiction espagnole écrite par NinaBane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**Je vous présente cette histoire qui est une traduction d'une fiction espagnole! **_

_**Je remercie par ailleurs l'auteur qui m'a autorisé à la traduire! Si vous souhaitez lui adresser quelques mots je me ferai un plaisir de lui transmettre! **_

_**Il s'agit d'un KurtBastian en 12 chapitres!**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction. L'histoire est à NinaBane. Les personnages sont à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos lectures. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu!**_

_**PS: Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourriez trouver.**_

**Chapitre 1**

_The sun goes down, the stars come out..._

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, cherchant son téléphone, il avait reçu un message. En louchant il chercha l'expéditeur. _Porcelaine_. Pourquoi Kurt lui envoyait-il un message à cette heure?

**Hey, Bébé(1), demain au Lima Bean à 6h? Tu me manques :( K.**

Bébé? Lui manquer? QUEL DÉMON S'ÉTAIT EMPARE DE HUMMEL? Peut-être s'était-il trompé de numéro... Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il avait un rendez-vous demain... _Oh Porcelaine, ça va être tellement drôle de se moquer de toi..._

_And all that counts, is here and now..._

Le Lima Bean était pratiquement désert quand le Warbler entra, cherchant du regard le contre ténor. Il le trouva assis à une table dans un coin, avec un de ses putains de jeans serrés et une chemise rouge, en train de boire son café et vérifiant l'heure sur son portable. Un sourire mauvais orna de nouveau les lèvres du Warbler tandis qu'il s'approchait, tel un prédateur, vers Porcelaine. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et le regarda quand Kurt leva les yeux pour le regarder avec haine.

\- Suricate. J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sais, je crois que je suis ponctuel.

\- Quoi?

_My universe, will never be the same..._

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas du message émouvant de la nuit dernière? Il porta dramatiquement la main à son cœur. Tu me blesses, _Princesse._

\- Tu aurais aimé que je t'envoie un message. Dégage. Blaine va arriver.

\- Mais, _Princesse, _si tu voulais que ton presque fiancé vienne il fallait lui envoyer un message à lui, pas à moi. Sourit-il.

\- JE NE T'AI JAMAIS ENVOYÉ DE MESSAGE. Cria-t-il, haineux. Et pour ton information, Blaine n'est pas mon fiancé. Dit-il ennuyé.

\- Ohh, il est fatigué d'essayer d'entrer dans tes jeans serrés?

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici pour que tu te réjouisses de ma vie, que dirais-tu de t'en acheter une? Et il partit du café.

Sebastian sourit. _Sebastian 1. Kurt 0. _Hum... Et Blaine libre... Cependant... Maintenant cela ne lui semblait pas très divertissant...

_I'm glad you came..._

Le portable de Kurt sonna pendant la nuit, il avait un nouveau message.

**"Hey, **_**Princesse**_**, il y a quelque chose dans ces jeans serrés pour moi? ;) S."**

**"Je ne suis pas zoophile, Suricate. K."**

**"Je ne suis pas hétéro, **_**Princesse.**_** S"**

**"Ecureuil. K"**

**"Porcelaine. S"**

**"IMBECILE. K"**

**"Demain à 2h au Breadstix? S"**

**"C'est bon. K"**

**"J'espère que tu vas te noyer en dormant. S"**

**"Donne un baiser à ton oreiller et étouffe-toi avec :D K"**

**"Bonne nuit, **_**Kurt**_**. S"**

Cette nuit, dans deux endroits différents de l'Ohio, deux jeunes hommes peut-être pas si différents s'endormaient avec un sourire identique aux lèvres.

_I'm glad you came._

_**(1) Bébé était en français dans le texte original**_

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre!**_


	2. Rendez-vous?

_**Hello!**_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction!**_

_**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir traduire, me corriger et publier donc je vous prie d'être indulgent ^^ **_

_**Sinon une infos de l'auteur: les chansons dans les chapitres ont été écrites par elle sauf Glad you came du premier chapitre et une d'Evanescence.**_

_**Merci pour la review, le follow et le favorite!**_

_**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction.**_

_**Voilà c'est tout donc Bonne Lecture!**_

_**PS: Pardon pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées -'**_

_**PS2: J'ai mis le lien de l'originale sur mon compte.**_

**Chapitre 2**  
**Rendez-vous?**

Le jeune homme entra au Breadstix en regardant l'heure, vérifiant que 14h n'était pas passé, se réjouissant de ne pas être en retard. Question de politesse se dit-il. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit, ou comme si il avait changé quatre fois de tenue, ou... Attendez, si il avait fait tout ça. Marmonnant contre lui-même, il s'assit à une des tables, attendant son...Rendez-vous? NOM DE DIEU! VENAIT-IL DE PENSER A CA COMME ETANT UN RENDEZ-VOUS? C'était le manque de sommeil, c'était le manque de sommeil se dit-il. Il frappait la table de ses ongles, vérifiant l'heure de temps en temps.

_14.05_

_14.10_

_14.20_

Et si il était arrivé quelque chose? Si il était en danger? Comme les _princesses_ susurra une voix dans sa tête qui le fit sourire.

_14.45_

Où était ce petit bâtard?

\- Wow, tu es insistant hein? Il leva la tête et le soulagement envahit son corps, bien qu'il tenta de l'occulter sans grand succès.

\- Que s'est-il passé Princesse? Un des chevaux de ton carosse royal n'était pas assorti à ta tenue et tu as dû le colorer? demanda-t-il, au lieu de murmurer un _"Kurt, te voilà" _anxieux comme il le souhaitait.

\- Tu ne sais pas comme c'est difficile de teindre un cheval? Souria-t-il, joueur. Bien que je vois que le système de surveillance des suricates fonctionne bien hein?

\- Comment sais-tu que je n'étais pas sur le point de partir? le défia-t-il quand Kurt s'assit en face de lui.

\- J'étais déjà là, mais je ne suis pas entré au cas où tu ne viendrais pas. Ensuite je t'ai vu venir, et je voulais voir si tu allais repartir si je te faisais attendre. Mais, wow, tu es lourd, l'écureuil.

\- Je préfère dire que je suis insistant.

\- Je préfère dire que tu es une douleur au cul.

\- Il y a beaucoup de types de douleur au cul...Je me fous de t'en causer une...

Deux tâches colorées apparurent sur les joues de Kurt, donnant un peu de couleur à sa douce peau de porcelaine et...STOP. STOP, SEBASTIAN. Ce ne sont pas des reflexions de ton style. Et puis un son résonna dans sa tête et plus rien n'importait, ni son style, ni le fait qu'il soit censé le détester...

La seule chose importante était qu'il soit Sebastian Smythe et que son cerveau venait de fondre à cause du rire angélique de Kurt Hummel


	3. Adorable

**Salut les gens!**

**Je vous présente le troisième de cette histoire que j'aime de plus en plus!**

**Je vous rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction!**

**Les personnes sont à et l'histoire appartient à Nina Bane!**

**Voili voilou!**

**Bonne Lecture**

**PS: Désolée si il reste des fautes!**

**Chapitre 3**

C'était officiel. Ce jour sera retenu comme le jour où le cerveau de Sébastian Smythe fondit et son coeur sortit par bouche et décida de se lancer dans les bras de Kurt Hummel pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Et juste pour un rire. Un angélique, parfait, mélodieux rire... Un sourire sincère et heureux s'inscrit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Kurt rire.

\- Il y a vraiment des mecs qui sont tombés avec des phrases de ce genre? Arriva-t-il à dire entre deux rires. Sébastian sourit juste plus.

\- Tu préfères les phrases mielleuses sorties de Google? Comme ça tu finiras entre mes draps?

\- Ecoute-moi, Suricate, lui dit Kurt à présent calmé. Je ne pense pas que tu me mettras dans ces draps dans lesquels tu t'es roulé avec chaque petite merde pervertie avec lesquelles tu as baisé.

\- Et si je les lave? Il lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, se retenant de sourire.

\- Même pas si tu les brûles!

\- Et que dirais-tu d'essayer le canapé? Kurt le frappa l'épaule en riant. _Princesse!_

\- Tu n'as pas de solution. Pas vrai Smythe?

\- C'est un oui pour le canapé? C'est un canapé très confortable. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est un "Tu peux toujours rêver". Tu es incorrigible. Cependant la tendresse avec laquelle il le dit radoucit sa phrase.

\- Et que penses-tu de la table de la cuisine? Il attrapa le menton de Kurt et d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il lui vola un baiser. Le contre ténor brisa le contact quelques secondes après, et avant que Sébastian n'ait pu l'arrêter, il avait déjà fuit, laissant sur ses lèvres la douceur de sa bouche chaude et de ses lèvres roses.

Cette nuit, le téléphone de Kurt sonna pour la deuxième nuit consécutive.

* * *

**"Je détiens un de tes baisers en otage. Sa liberté en vaut un autre. S."**

**"Oh, je vois, une phrase sortie de Google... Suricate voleur. K"**

**"Mais je suis un sexy suricate voleur, **_**princesse**_**. Tu le sais. S"**

**"Rends moi mon baiser, écureuil. Il faut que je me désinfecte la bouche. Trois fois. K"**

**"Oh allez. C'était le meilleur de toute ta vie. Si tu veux que ce baiser revienne, tu vas devoir me supprimer...S"**

**"Les choses royales vont lentement ;) K"**

**"Je vais te prendre au sérieux Princesse... Bonne nuit. Votre Majesté. S"**

**"Imbécile. K"**

**"Tu me brises le cœur. Ce son est celui que font les morceaux qui tombent... un à un... D: S"**

**"...Idiot...K"**

**"Tu as souris, Hummel. Je le sais. S"**

**"Va demander à ton oreiller si ça lui semble bien la table de la cuisine. K"**

**"Mon oreiller a décidé qu'un trio avec le lit serait le mieux. Et le plus plaisant. Nos sommes ouverts à un plan à quatre, si te veux te joindre à nous. S"**

**"Tu es répugnant. K"**

**"Tu devrais dormir, **_**princesse**_**. S"**

**"Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger, Suricate. K"**

**"Ou tu le fais ou... S"**

**"Ou? Je tremble de peur. K"**

**"Bien, j'ai quelques tomes du kamasutra gay qui pourraient plaire à ton père... S"**

**"Kurt? S"**

**"JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DORMIR. JE LE JURE. J'ÉCRIS DES MESSAGES PARCE QUE JE SUIS SOMNAMBULE, MAIS JE DORS. K"**

Un rire échappa à Sébastien. Il décida qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il aimait vraiment jouer avec Kurt. Et si il pensait que son rire avait fait fondre son cerveau, et bien, ses lèvres avaient fini le travail. Emmerder Porcelaine n'avait jamais été aussi amusant. Ni aussi chaud...

Entre deux bâillements, il écrivit le dernier message de la nuit, un message qu'il n'arrivait pas à envoyer.

**"Tu es si adorable... S"**


	4. Ne me dis pas si je meurs

_**Salut le monde!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette petite histoire dont la traduction avance pas mal!**_

_**Merci à vous, lecteurs! Le simple fait d'avoir des follows ou des favorites me ravit!**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Titinesister_**

**Chapitre 4**

**Ne me dis pas si je meurs**

Une semaine après (et des millions de messages envoyés, de sourires idiots, des milliers de flirts...) Sébastian avait encore le goût des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, son délicieux goût de caramel. Il voulait les embrasser de nouveau, il avait _besoin_ de le faire. Il regarda son téléphone, découvrant qu'il restait seulement deux heures et demi avant que Kurt ne sorte de cours. Ça lui donnait le temps d'aller à McKingley pour le voir... Il sourit en se regardant dans le miroir, ajustant son uniforme, impatient à l'idée de le surprendre. C'était assez de ironique de penser que rien que le fait de le voir le réjouissait...Il avait plongé dedans sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le Warbler monta dans sa voiture et alluma la radio, sans se préoccuper de la station de radio, en pensant à Kurt, et il écouta la chanson.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Let me believe that I'm worth_

Rapidement la mélodie envahit sa tête et il commença à faire attention aux paroles, attiré par l'étrange chanson.

_I hate the compassion in your eyes_

_Those eyes that I miss so much_

_Those eyes that I used to hate_

_Those eyes that taught me how to love_

Immédiatement les yeux verts/gris/bleus de Kurt apparurent dans son esprit, le faisant sourire.

_And you look at me without seeing anything_

_Just the asshole I used to be_

_And now this bastard_

_Is open his heart to you_

Cette partie le fit réfléchir. Kurt le voyait-il encore comme le mec égoïste et capricieux qui avait tenté de le détruire? Ou s'était-il rendu compte du changement?

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Don't let me say that I love you._

Il réalisa que ça faisait mal. Mal de penser que Kurt ne lui fasse pas confiance... Mal parce qu'il ressentait beaucoup de choses, très vite et pour la première fois... Mal parce que bien qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe quel mec... Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir celui-là...

_So don't tell me that I bleed_

_It's just my broken heart_

_Crying because I'm dying_

_And I die without being able to tell you that I love you._

Parce que Kurt n'était pas seulement un mec... C'était LE mec... Il écouta, les larmes aux yeux, les dernières notes de la chanson. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kurt s'intéresse à lui... Lui, qui a seulement apporté de la douleur dans sa vie... Quand la première larme glissa sur sa joue, il se gara devant McKingley. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, se maudissant intérieurement. Il était Sébastian Smythe au nom de Dieu. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quel mec juste en battant des paupières.

_"Le problème c'est que Kurt n'est pas n'importe quel mec..." _susurra une voix dans sa tête qu'il décida d'ignorer.

Il sortit de la voiture et s'appuya contre elle, attendant que le contre ténor sorte, puisque la sonnette avait retenti. Et enfin il le vit sortir. Souriant tendrement, les yeux brillants fixés sur... Blaine.

Sébastian n'avait jamais été de ceux qui font des grandes scènes de jalousie. Maintenant il voulait juste aller là-bas et lui donnait des coups de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise comment faire sourire Kurt comme ça. Tandis qu'il observait Blaine avec haine, celui-ci le regarda et se glaça sur place, ses yeux rétrécis par la méfiance, ses lèvres bougeant rapidement pendant qu'il murmurait Kurt qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

La réaction de Kurt fut inespérée et magnifique (au moins pour Sébastian.) Il leva les yeux rapidement, ses yeux brillants quand il le vit, un scintillement différent de celui qu'il montrait à Blaine, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire heureux, ses joues rougissantes... Il courut directement dans les bras du Warbler, enlaçant son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Sébastian ceintura sa taille avec force.

\- Salut... susurra-t-il dans son cou

\- Salut Bas. Sourit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avant de lui donner un petit baiser qui fit voir des étoiles à Sébastian. Je récupère mon baiser, ok?

**Voilà les paroles de la chanson en français!**

_**Ne me dis pas si je meurs**_

_**Ne me laisse pas voir que je saigne**_

_**Ne m'enlève pas mon masque**_

_**Laisse-moi croire que je le vaux**_

_**Je déteste cette compassion dans tes yeux**_

_**Ces yeux qui me manquent tant**_

_**Ces yeux que je déteste**_

_**Ces yeux qui m'ont appris comment aimer**_

_**Et tu me regardes sans rien voir**_

_**Juste l'imbécile que je suis**_

_**Et maintenant ce bâtard**_

_**Ouvre son coeur pour toi**_

_**Ne me dis pas que je meurs**_

_**Ne me laisse pas voir que je saigne**_

_**Ne m'enlève pas mon masque**_

_**Ne me laisse pas te dire que je t'aime**_

_**Donc ne me dis pas que je saigne**_

_**C'est juste mon cœur brisé**_

_**Qui pleure parce que je meurs**_

_**Et je meurs sans être capable de te dire que je t'aime.**_


	5. Frappé

_**Salut!**_

_**Voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction!**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**J'espère pouvoir tenir ce rythme de traduction et ainsi de publication!**_

_**Merci pour la review guest! J'attends tes/vos impressions sur ce chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Frappé**

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Sébastian frotta son nez contre celui de Kurt, en souriant niaisement.

"Et ce baiser?"

"Moi aussi je suis un voleur." Susurra-t-il une lueur spéciale dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que ce voleur voudrait dîner avec moi?" Murmura-t-il perdu dans ses yeux, collant leurs fronts.

"Bien sûr qu..."

"Il ne peut pas."L'interrompit Blaine récoltant un regard irrité du Warbler. "Quoi? Nous avons un devoir à faire. C'est de la faute du professeur d'Histoire."

"Il a raison." Se désola le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. "Il faut que nous travaillions... Mais attends mes messages, ok Bas?"

"Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner, Princesse." Il pressa un baiser sur son front, faisant rougir le jeune homme. "Envoie-moi un message quand tu sors de la voiture, ok?"

"D'accord, Suricate." Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sans cesser de sourire.

Le Warbler les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, se refusant à lâcher la taille du châtain, sans cesser de lui donner de petits baisers dans son cou tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il rata le regard plein de haine et de rancœur de Blaine. Finalement il lâcha le jeune homme, le regardant entrer dans la voiture avec un soupir. Il passa sa main à travers la vitre et caressa sa joue, le rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore, c'était comme une drogue.

Après quelques baisers, il s'écarta de quelques pas et, en regardant le contre ténor, il écrivit un message et l'envoya.

**"Tu me manques...S"**

Kurt regarda son téléphone et rougit.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos des phrases sorties de Google, Smythe? K"**

**"...Que tu les adores? :3 S"**

**" ...Tais-toi et embrasse-moi que je puisse partir. K"**

"Tu es très autoritaire aujourd'hui..." Il s'approcha de nouveau et joint leurs lèvres en un baiser, se délectant de sa saveur. Il pleurnicha quand le châtain s'écarta cherchant de l'air. "Non..."

"Bas, il faut que j'y aille..."

"Je veux pas." Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla avant de l'embrasser.

"On s'en fout de ce que tu veux." Grogna Blaine en tirant sur la chemise de Kurt pour les séparer. "Vous vous lécherez la figure plus tard. J'aimerais réussir l'Histoire."

Kurt grogna avant de faire un clin d'oeil aguicheur à Sébastian.

"Je t'appellerai."

La voiture disparut aux yeux du Warbler qui ne cessait de maudire Blaine.

* * *

"Comment peux-tu le supporter? Comment peux-tu l'embrasser, Kurt? Comment peux-tu respirer le même air que lui? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses pour le tolérer. Il va te blesser."

"Il a changé." Murmura Kurt, le regard fixé sur la route.

"Il n'a pas changé, c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. Il est juste en train de t'utiliser et quand tu ne lui plus utile il te virera. Il profite de ton innocence, tu es juste un mec de plus à ajouter à la liste."

"Sébastian m'aime."

"Non, non il ne t'aime pas. C'est ce qu'il veut que tu penses, mais tu es juste un autre caprice, un autre de ses jeux."

"Pourquoi? Je suis si méprisable que ça pour que je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un m'aime comme il le fait?"

"Les putes ne savent pas ce que c'est aimer." Kurt détourna le regard de la route.

"NE PARLE PAS COMME CA DE BAS." Cria-t-il tandis que des larmes de rage lui montaient aux yeux.

"Kurt."

"Non, pas Kurt. Bas a changé, j'ai changé et le nouveau Kurt aime bien le nouveau Bas."

"Lui non..."

"Lui si. Je l'aime, Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je le ferai mais si, et il me correspond."

"Et...? Vous serez fiancés et vous vivrez heureux dans une maisonnette de chocolat?"

"Si j'étais son fiancé, je serai l'homme le plus chanceux du monde."

"Kurt."

"Tais-toi, Blaine."

"KURT."

"JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE."

"LA VOITURE, KURT!"

Le châtain regarda devant, effrayé, juste à temps pour voir l'autre véhicule leur foncer dessus. Puis ce fut le blanc.

* * *

Sébastian soupira de nouveau, regardant la nourriture sans y toucher, attirant l'attention de sa grande sœur, Judith Smythe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Seb? Ça fait des heures que tu soupires sans arrêt et que tu regardes ton téléphone avec des yeux de chiot pathétique."

"Comment tu t'es sentie quand tu as rencontré Brian?"Lui demanda-t-il la prenant par surprise et regarda sa sœur avec attention. Les soupirs, les yeux dans le vague, les joues rouges, les lèvres encore gonflées...

"Qui est-il?"

"I..Il?"Bégaya-t-il la regardant, rougissant.

"Oui, le mec que tu aimes. Comment est-il?"

On entendait à la télévision.

_"Il y a eu un accident sur la route qui joint Lima et Westerville, deux véhicules se sont , des quatre passagers, un est mort et les autres sont admis avec de graves contusions..."_

"Totalement parfait." Susurra-t-il. "Il a .. Il a la peau pâle et les lèvres roses, des cheveux magnifiques et des yeux... Mon Dieu Judith, ses yeux..."

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

_"Un des blessés est Kurt Hummel, le fils du membre du Congrès, Burt Hummel."_

Sébastian pâlit instantanément et cloua son regard sur l'écran, une photo terne de Kurt attira son attention.

_"Les blessés ont été admis à l'Hôpital de Lima, deux d'entre eux sont dans un état grave..."_

"Judith. Emmène-moi à l'Hôpital."

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre 313, tremblant. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui quand il le vit dans le lit, plus pâle que d'habitude, les lèvres sans cette couleur rose qu'il aimait tant et les paupières cachant ses yeux azurs, ceux qui le rendaient fou. Il s'assit à ses côtés capturant sa main.

"Salut Princesse..." Il lui embrassa les doigts uns à uns. "Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu partes?"

Il regarda le jeune homme inconscient et son cœur s'emballa. Avant de s'en rendre compte il était en train de chanter.

_It was all darkness,_  
_One night's loves_  
_Unfulfilled promises_  
_Unnamed bars._

_How you can take care of something that gets past of you?_  
_How do you love without being loved?_  
_Ilusion or reality?_  
_I only see an angel in front of me._

_You found me when I wasn't lost_  
_Headed wounds that I don't know I had,_  
_And with your boy's purity_  
_I remember what it felt to be myself._

_Wa haven't barriers_  
_Your eyes them down_  
_Between your wings I feel sure_  
_Please don't leave me aside._

_How you can take care of something that gets past of you?_  
_How do you love without being loved?_  
_Ilusion or reality?_  
_I only see an angel in front of me._

_I'm a fallen angel_  
_Who takes you to the dark side_  
_Please remind me how to get out_  
_Or cover your wings in black_

_Black wings as my soul_  
_But your soul is shiny_  
_You changed me_  
_I don't want to lose you_

_So, take my broken heart_  
_And change it for a new one_  
_Where don't lack the chaos, _  
_Just don't walk away from me._

_And show me a new world,_  
_Tips my wings in white_  
_Kiss me until I will be drunk of you..._  
_I'm sick of being alone."_

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la dernière phrase et il commença à sangloter sur la poitrine de Kurt, soulagé de le voir vivant. Une main caressa ses cheveux et il leva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux azurs de Kurt, brillants.

"Hey.. Tu n'es pas seul, plus maintenant... Je suis là, Bas..."

"K..Kurt..." Le jeune homme l'embrassa pour le faire taire, séchant ses larmes par ses caresses.

_"Kurt, je t'aime"_ pensa le Warbler entre deux baisers.


	6. Fuir

_**Salut!**_

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Fandelavi pour son soutient!**_

_**Sinon voilà le sixième chapitre tout juste traduit!**_

_**Le septième arrivera demain je pense ^^**_

_**Voilà**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Fuir**

_"Du sang. La voiture détruite et eux coincés à l'intérieur. Des gémissements de douleur, d'angoisse, la chaleur intense dans son bras, son corps recouvert de rouge, la mort tout près... Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander..."_

"BAS." Il se redressa sanglotant et pâle, tremblant jusqu'à ce que des bras ne l'attrapent et ne l'enlacent avec force.

"Je suis là..." Susurra-t-il dans son cou. "Je suis là, Kurt"

"Kurt, tu as fait un cauchemar?" Burt entra le regardant, préoccupé. Son regard changea quand il vit le corps au côté de son fils. "Qui c'est lui?"

Sébastian s'assit dans le lit, serrant contre son torse un Kurt tremblotant, qui sanglotait encore. Que faisait-il ici? Il savait juste que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne pouvait pas dormir, et qu'il aimait être le seul à pouvoir le consoler... La seule raison de sa présence ici était les cauchemars de son...Son quoi? Qu'étaient-ils Kurt et lui? Ils avaient passé trois semaines à se voir, trois semaines de baisers, de sourires et de flirt... _"Tu n'as même pas couché avec lui."_Murmura une voix dans sa tête. Trois semaines avec une personne et ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble... Et putain, des baisers? Sébastian n'embrassait _jamais_. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'embrasser?

"Kurt ne pouvait pas dormir" Murmura-t-il en regardant Burt Hummel sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es là."

"Je l'aide à dormir." Il le regarda. "Ne me mettez pas dehors, Monsieur Hummel."

Burt le regarda avec colère avant de claquer la porte et les laisser dans l'obscurité de nouveau, les bras de Sébastian autour de ceux de l'autre homme.

"Bas... Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul, n'est-ce pas?"

"Jamais." Murmura-t-il avec une amertume dans la bouche. L'amertume de savoir qu'il était en train de mentir.

* * *

Judith contempla son frère avec les sourcils froncés. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était installé sur la chaise à bascule de la terrasse, observant son téléphone avec un regard nostalgique et sans cesser de soupirer. C'était bizarre que le jeune homme sorte à peine de la maison en une semaine. Ou que Kurt n'ait pas passé un seul jour ici.

"Bastian, tu t'es disputé avec Kurt?"

Le jeune homme nia de la tête, absent, lisant une autre fois sa liste de messages. Judith lui prit le téléphone et les lit, ignorant les cris de son frère.

"Pourquoi tu l'ignores?" Elle le regarda avec colère."Il est pratiquement en train de te supplier."

"Mais..."

"Mais quoi? Ne nies pas que le fait que tu aies été absent de la maison ces trois dernières semaines était à cause de Kurt."

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kurt." Murmura-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. Tu es celui qui l'a dit. Et pour que tu le saches, tu l'es. Je te connais, Sébastian. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et ce jeune homme est amoureux de toi."

"Kurt ne m'aime pas."

"De quoi as-tu si peur?"

"Je n'ai pas peur, Judith!"

"Si tu as peur. Tu as peur d'aimer, peur d'être aimé, peur de t'impliquer dans quelque chose."

"Ce n'est pas ça." Grogna-t-il en baissant le regard.

"Alors c'est quoi?"

"Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Kurt!" Cria-t-il désespéré. Judith le regarda surprise.

"Qui, par l'enfer, t'as dit ça?"

Sébastian baissa les yeux, tremblant, pâle et secoua la tête rapidement.


	7. Ange

_**Konnichiwa!**_

_**Tout d'abord merci à Fandelavi pour son soutient! Et un grand merci à **_**_ショタ-サマ_**_** pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire, comme d'hab quoi! Je t'adore!**_

_**Voilà donc le septième chapitre pas très joyeux je vous préviens!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Ange**

_"Il entra dans la chambre de Blaine dès que Kurt fut endormi. Le châtain lui avait demandé de vérifier l'état de son ami. Blaine était couché dans le lit, fixant son téléphone._

_-Blaine. Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

_\- C'est de ta faute tu sais?_

_\- Ma faute?_

_\- L'accident. Nous parlions de toi. Si tu n'étais pas là, nous n'aurions pas eu d'accident. Si tu ne t'étais pas rapproché de Kurt, nous ne serions pas à l'hôpital._

_\- Quoi? Tu es fou, Anderson. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Vous auriez dû être plus attentif . En plus, l'autre conducteur était en sens inverse. Tu ne peux pas rejeter la faute sur moi._

_\- Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas? Tout ce qui blesse Kurt est de ta faute. Kurt était heureux avant de te rencontrer. Depuis que tu es là tu n'as cessé de le faire souffrir et cela semble t'amuser._

_\- Tu es jaloux, Anderson. Tu es jaloux parce que je le rends plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais fait._

_\- Ecoute-moi Smythe, tu ne le mérites pas. La vérité c'est que je doute que tu puisses mériter quelqu'un de ce monde. Mais il est évident que personne ne mérite quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas la signification du mot fidélité et encore moins celle du mot amour. Parce que Kurt met tout son cœur dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il a déjà souffert dans le passé, il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un comme toi le détruise plus. C'est une personne merveilleuse, douce, intelligente, précieuse... Kurt est un ange Sébastian. Et tu sais ce qui va passer. Tu vas le convertir en un jouet avec lequel tu pourras baiser quand tu seras en manque, tu lui feras des cadeaux, tu le cajoleras de temps en temps pour qu'il croit qu'il est spécial pour toi. Et il tombera amoureux de toi, se fera des illusions, et quand il se rendra compte qu'il est seulement un mec en plus sur ta liste, tu le largueras. A la fin tu auras ce que tu as toujours voulu. Détruire Kurt, te débarrasser de lui. Bien, peut-être que tu l'auras. Mais même quand il ne seras plus sur pied, tu ne le mériteras pas. Tu ne pourras jamais le mériter, Sébastian Smythe."_

Kurt était un zombie. Sa routine consistait à sortir du lit, prendre une tasse de café et passer toute la journée dans le salon avec son téléphone entre les mains, attendant et envoyant des messages. Il portait un survêtement large qui tombait sur ses hanches, et une vieille chemise de Finn, qui était trop grande. Les yeux azurs ternes et sans vie, cernés, les cheveux ébouriffés et des mèches tombant irrégulièrement sur son visage. Kurt savait qu'il semblait sortir de l'enfer. Il se sentait aussi comme ça.

Kurt savait pourquoi il avait aussi mal. Il savait pourquoi il était comme ça, il savait pourquoi il pouvait seulement pleurer enfermé dans sa chambre, enlaçant le vieux vêtement de sa mère et qui avait perdu son odeur. Il était encore amoureux. De Sébastian Smythe, la personne pour laquelle il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autre chose qu'un peu de compassion. Il était fou de lui et apparemment il avait, une nouvelle fois, malinterprêter les signes. Les câlins, les caresse, les regards fiévreux, les messages mielleux... Les baisers...Putain, comment pouvait-il malinterprêter un baiser? Apparemment pour Sébastian ça n'avait pas vraiment de valeur.

Le contre ténor était rapidement tombé pour le Warbler, et il s'était autorisé à penser que c'était réciproque, parce que, bon c'était faux avant, mais merde, Sébastian semblait _réellement_ **intéressé** par lui. Il se sentait stupide. Son esprit était stupide de penser que lui, Kurt Hummel, pouvait vraiment plaire à quelqu'un. Parce qu'il était évident ne plaisait pas vraiment à Blaine. Blaine l'avait laissé. Si il avait eu quelqu'un, Kurt l'avait compris, il aurait eu quelqu'un à détester et à insulter pour la perte de Blaine. Mais non, il était Kurt Hummel, et cela signifiait qu'ils l'avaient laissé parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui. Quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas. Quelque chose qui le rendait horrible aussi bien aux yeux des hommes qu'à ceux des femmes.

La sonnette retentit le sortant de sa déprimante discussion avec lui-même. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte sans cesser de penser à sa pathétique existence _( et à sa coiffure pathétique, sa pathétique peau pâle, sa pathétique voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour attirer des mecs...)_ et il ouvrit. Des yeux verts le transpercèrent, et Kurt serait mort en ce même instant si ces yeux n'avaient pas été plus bas que les siens. Et ils appartenaient à une fille, et non à un garçon. Les yeux curieux de Sébastian l'observèrent depuis le corps fin d'une femme aux cheveux longs et roux, dans une version féminine _( et )_ du mec Smythe.

\- Est-ce que Kurt Hummel vit ici?

\- Je suis Kurt. Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée qui n'avait pas été utilisée ces derniers jours. Il s'attira un autre examen visuel et une grimace de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas être Kurt Hummel, il a dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange, et tu es ce qui ressemble le moins à un ange que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Bien que les yeux pourraient coïncider.

\- Je suis Kurt Hummel. Répéta-t-il en rougissant.

\- A voir, yeux bleus, il n'y aucune chance que tu sois lui. Merde, je sais que mon frère a meilleur goût, bien que les types avec lesquels il couche ne soient pas du tout son type. Mon frère cherche des mecs forts mais d'apparence fragile, et toi _princesse_ tu es fragile sous tous les angles.

\- Ton frère? Susurra-t-il en la regardant.

\- Je suis Judith Smythe. Sébastian est mon frère.


	8. Chanson d'Amour

_**SURFRUISE!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant parce que j'étais motivée aujourd'hui! Donc je vous mets ce petit chapitre ce soir plutôt que demain.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Chanson d'Amour**

\- Merci pour tout Kurt. Judith lui sourit en sortant de la maison. Oh et si tu es vraiment Kurt Hummel... Kurt roula des yeux. Mon frère est très amoureux de toi.

Elle partit laissant Kurt figé sur le perron, les mots de la fille Smythe retentissant dans sa tête.

_Mon frère est très amoureux de toi._

* * *

Il voulait le faire, il se décida tandis qu'il prenait sa guitare et commençait à gratter les cordes. Il avait passait toute la semaine à écrire une chanson puis une autre, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait aller chez Kurt, se confesser, lui demander pardon... Et lui demander d'être son petit-ami. Il rougit à cette idée. Il prit une autre feuille de papier.

_I know you was crying_

_When you thought no one can see you_

_I know you feel hurted_

_Cause I was in darkness too._

_And saying goodbye_

_Could hurt you, lost toy_

_But saying I love you_

_Could destroy you in little pieces._

_Little lovely broken heart_

_Let me clean your tears._

_There's no pain here_

_When I'm with you._

_Take that broken pieces_

_And give them a new start_

_Pretty little broken boy_

_Please believe in me._

_Little shiny broken heart_

_Can you love me?_

_Maybe Kissing your lips_

_I can destroy your monsters_

_Keep your tears, broken boy,_

_Cause we're together_

_And there's no pain_

_Broken toy, our love could safe you._

_Our love, broken angel_

_Without monsters_

_Only two hurted hearts_

_Feeling love for first time._

Il finit la chanson avec un sourire débile accroché au visage. Il était décidé.

* * *

Kurt ouvrit la porte, la peau mouillée et portant une vielle chemise trop grande de Sébastian. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que le propriétaire de la dite chemise se trouvait de l'autre côté avec une guitare sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rougit violemment tandis que le Warbler le regardait bouche bée.

\- Mon Dieu ce que tu es sexy. Murmura-t-il sans réfléchir. Kurt écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Bas...

\- Laisse-moi parler, ok? L'autre homme acquiesça. Kurt...


	9. Petits-amis

_**Hola!**_

**_Voilà le chapitre 9! Enfin la réconciliation! XP_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 9**

**Petits-amis?**

\- Kurt, je ne vais pas te dire qu'avec toi j'ai été amoureux pour la première fois, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'appellerai ça de l'obsession. C'est au moment où j'ai entendu Blaine parler de toi, ce qui t'as rendu très intéressant. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais de spécial, ce que tu avais de plus que moi. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne pouvais pas nier que tu étais beau. Peut-être même le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, et crois-moi quand je dis que j'ai vu beaucoup de belles choses. Mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que tu avais de spécial. Pour moi tu étais seulement une très jolie poupée de porcelaine, froide et sans sentiments. Et puis tu as fait ta Diva juste pour moi et ce fut très impressionnant. J'ai eu peur de découvrir que tout ce temps où je me croyais amoureux de Blaine, en fait je ne l'étais pas. Tu étais amoureux de Blaine, pas moi. Et j'ai remarqué autre chose. Je n'aimais pas Blaine, mais à travers lui j'apprenais à t'aimer. Chaque chose que j'ai fait était faite pour capturer ton attention, pour te déranger, Princesse. Je n'ai compris ça que quand tu m'as dit que je t'avais laissé. Je n'ai ressenti aucune satisfaction, juste une colère froide à te voir comme ça, à voir dans quel état je t'ai laissé. Et j'ai décidé de te réparer comme si tu étais mon jouet préféré que j'avais cassé... Et ensuite tu n'as plus été un jouet cassé. Tu es devenu ma personne favorite, la seule personne que je désire embrasser à chaque seconde de ma vie, enlacer jusqu'à ma mort, voir s'élever de milles façons.

Il caressa la joue du jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec amour.

\- Je t'aime Kurt... M'aimes-tu?

\- Je ne t'aime pas Bas... Murmura-t-il sans le regarder, la voix cassée. Je suis amoureux de toi... Il leva ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes et les planta dans les billes vertes du Warbler. Je suis amoureux de toi. Dit-il d'une voix sûre.

Sébastian attrapa son visage avec douceur, caressant ses joues avec les pouces, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, murmurant "Je t'aime aussi" dans le procédé. _Teenage Dream_ résonna à plein volume dans la cour, éclatant leur petite bulle de bonheur. Avec un grognement de la part de Smythe, ils sortirent, seulement pour voir Blaine chantant de toute son âme, en regardant Kurt. Sébastian entoura la taille du jeune homme par derrière, appuyant ses lèvres ses cheveux tandis qu'il supportait la sérénade faite à SA princesse. Finalement la torture s'arrêta et le chanteur offrit un bouquet de fleurs au contre ténor, qui l'accepta avec un moue gênée.

\- Kurt, je t'ai perdu pour une bêtise, à cause des jeux idiots du destin, et c'est pour ça que maintenant, une fois que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je viens vers toi avec la première chanson que je t'ai chantée, pour te supplier de me laisser être ton rêve d'adolescent une deuxième fois... Kurt, me ferais-tu l'honneur de redevenir mon petit-ami?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est stupide et un manque de respect énorme de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi alors que son actuel petit-ami est à côté? Grogna Sébastian avant de claquer la porte au nez de Blaine.

\- Jaloux Suricate? Susurra Kurt en relevant un sourcil.

\- Très jaloux... Tu n'es qu'à moi...

\- Ça me revient... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Bas, tu ne l'as pas demandé et je ne vais pas considérer ça comme une demande. Ria-t-il devant la moue de son homme. Tu ne te plaignez pas tout à l'heure...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Sébastian, qui vinrent chercher les siennes en un doux baiser.

\- Fais-moi confiance, _Princesse_. Je vais te faire la meilleure demande de l'histoire. Elle sera dans tous les journaux du monde.

\- C'est ton ego qui va entrer dans l'histoire. Mon Dieu, ton ego est énorme...

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose énorme que j'ai...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant en voyant le rouge sur les pommettes de Kurt.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je te supporte?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes. Susurra-t-il en emprisonnant sa taille et le collant contre son corps.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Parce que je t'aime.

Et il joint leurs lèvres en un baiser long et passionné.

* * *

Sébastian s'enferma dans sa chambre un sourire débile sur son visage, la tête encore pleine de chaque moment passé avec Kurt plus tôt. Il attrapa du papier et sa guitare, il se mit à préparer _la meilleure demande de l'histoire_ . Il grogna contre lui-même et contre son ego avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. La chanson s'écrivit presque toute seule.

_Hey, sweet boy_

_Look at me again_

_Am I good enough?_

_Or do you need some promises?_

_I promise you butterfly kisses_

_I promise you a thousand sleepless nighs_

_I promise you that I belong to you_

_I swear you that I've never loved so much._

_Maybe I can't be your first love _

_Maybe I wasn't your teenage dream_

_But maybe I could be your first forever_

_Maybe I could be your last man_

_Now you can see it_

_I'm different you know_

_Can I be your man yet?_

_Or do you need more promises?_

_I promise you night's hugs_

_I promise you good morning kisses_

_I promise you breakfast at bed_

_And I swear that you will be the one._

_So, Sweet Boy, _

_Look at me again_

_Can I kiss you?_

_Or do you need one more thing?_

_Cause I only need one answer._

_Hear me, Kurt Hummel_

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Will you be my Angel?_

_"Oui" _sourit-il _" Ça sera la meilleure demande de l'histoire"._


	10. Burt

_**Salut les gens!**_

_**Alors ce chapitre peut être un peu perturbant au début je vous préviens. On revient dans le passé le tout sous le regard de Burt.**_

_**Voilà!**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Burt**

Kurt était heureux. Et parce que Kurt était heureux alors Burt l'était aussi. Il aimait voir son fils traverser la maison en souriant, avec son visage d'amoureux. Cependant, Burt avait peur de ce qui viendrait après. Kurt avait toujours été très émotif, et c'était réellement très facile de briser son coeur. Blaine l'avait fait et ça avait été quelque chose que le congressiste ne pouvait pas pardonner au garçon, l'année et demi de bonheur qu'il avait apporté à son fils ne valait rien en comparaison avec les trois mois et demi de souffrance qu'avait passé Kurt après la rupture. Non, Burt ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, et le garçon l'avait bien saisi. Mais voir ton enfant passer avec les yeux rougis et gonflés, refusant de manger correctement et l'entendre pleurer la nuit, et bien, cela tuait toute sympathie.

Et maintenant Kurt avait pardonné à Blaine et ils étaient de nouveau amis. Et un jour, Kurt rentra à la maison avec un doux sourire aux lèvres qui fit chanceler Burt. Il connaissait ce sourire. C'était le sourire avec lequel Elizabeth avait regardé ses dépliants pour l'université, le sourire avec lequel son épouse avait regardé Kurt durant les derniers jours de sa vie. Le sourire qu'avait Kurt au début du collège et lors de son premier jour à Dalton. C'était un sourire doux mais triste, le sourire que tu as quand tu vois quelque chose qui te plait mais que tu ne peux pas avoir.

Burt commença à surveilller son fils de nouveau. Il remarqua que Kurt prenait de nouveau soin de lui, qu'il se préparait avec ses vêtements originaux, qu'il chantait dans la maison. Et surtout il nota comment les yeux de Kurt s'illuminaient quand il recevait un message et comment la désillusion apparaissait rapidement en voyant qu'il ne venait pas de la personne qu'il attendait. De même, des étoiles illuminaient son regard et un sourire abruti venait à ses lèvres si c'était de lui. Oui, lui, parce que Burt était sûr qu'il y avait un nouveau garçon dans la vie de son fils, quelqu'un qui valait la peine et qui le rendait totalement heureux. Le père surprotecteur qui vivait en Burt l'exhortait à le connaître, et si c'était nécessaire, à le menacer pour qu'il ne blesse pas son fils. Son fils de crystal, qui, quelques jours après, eut un accident de la route et se brisa. A peine quelques égratinures et une épaule déboitée, mais le choc lui brisa l'esprit. Burt l'entendit crier dans ses rêves pendant la nuit et pleurer désespérément, murmurant des noms. Petit à petit ils se changèrent en faibles gémissements de terreur, suivis de sanglots entrecoupés. Puis, Kurt hurla une nuit, quelques jours après l'accident, et Burt entra dans la chambre pour trouver son fils réconforté par les lèvres de Sébastian Smythe.

_Sébastian Smythe._ Quelques mois plus tôt, son fils le décrivait comme étant le diable en personne, pas agréable, un mélange de rat d'égoût et d'écureuil. Et aujourd'hui il l'_embrassait_. Dans un _lit_. Burt se racla la gorge, obtenant l'attention des deux amants.

\- Que fait-il ici?

Kurt se figea, rougissant, et tenta de parler, mais ne réussit pas. Sébastian le colla avec force contre son torse.

\- Kurt ne pouvait pas dormir. Répondit tranquillement le garçon Smythe tandis qu'il enlaçait plus fort l'autre garçon. Burt sentit une colère florissant dans son torse.

\- Ca ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là.

\- Je l'aide à dormir. Il maintint son regard avec fierté. Ne me jettez pas dehors, Monsieur Hummel. Et il regarda Kurt comme si il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu en ce monde.

Burt sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte avec colère, non sans avoir écouté son fils demander à Sébastian si il allait le laisser et avoir entendu un "jamais" en réponse. Malgré sa colère, Burt sourit pour son fils.

Deux semaines après, à l'arrière de son atelier, il trouva son fils pleurant recroquevillé dans le canapé, regardant la télévision sans la voir.

\- Fiston, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C.c'est si triste..le..le film...Balbutia Kurt en essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de son gilet.

\- Fils... C'est Modern Family... Il s'assit à ses côtés et enlaça son fils quand il pleura plus fort.

Burt caressa les cheveux de son fils, le laissant se soulager, écoutant le balbutiement entrecoupé de son enfant, qu'il émit entre des sanglots déchirants. Ainsi il apprit que Kurt était amoureux de Sébastian, qu'il avait cru que c'était réciproque et que maintenant l'autre l'ignorait.

Burt commença à détester de nouveau Sébastian Smythe.

Cette haine dura quelques jours, jusqu'à une de ces nuits, où, en passant devant la chambre de Kurt, il entendit la musique d'une guitare accompagnée par une voix suave qui n'était pas celle de son fils, et qui n'appartenait à auncun des chanteurs qu'écoutait le petit châtain. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sébastian assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tremblant de froid, mais malgré tout touchant, et chantant pour Kurt, qui était niché dans son lit avec un sourire aux lèvres, endormi. D'après l'expression de Sébastian, l'autre garçon ne savait pas qu'il était là. Burt s'appuya contre la porte, l'écoutant.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_  
_Sweet words that I want to give you_  
_And I can't sleep_  
_I need to tell you _  
_Good night_

_When we're together, I feel perfect_  
_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart_  
_All you say is scared to me_  
_Your eyes are so blue_  
_I can't look away_  
_As we lay in the stillness_  
_You whisper to me_

_"Sébastian, love me_  
_Promise you'll stay with me"_  
_Oh you don't have to ask me_  
_You know you're all that I live for_  
_You know I'd die just to hold you_  
_Stay with you_  
_Somehow I'll show you_  
_That you are my night sky_  
_I've always been right behind you_  
_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep_  
_Now that you love me, I love myself_  
_I never thought I would say this_  
_I never thought there'd be_  
_You_

Il baissa le regard, le jeune homme murmura un "Je t'aime" cassé tandis que Kurt dormait, et seulement après il repéra la présence de Burt.

\- Monsieur...Je... Kurt ne dors pas bien sans musique, et...

\- Tu l'aimes, gamin? Il interrompit ses balbutiements avec tranquilité.

\- Je...Oui, Monsieur. De toute mon âme. Il regarda encore Kurt comme si il était l'unique dans le monde.

\- Bien tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.

Le jour suivant, quand il revint du travail et qu'il trouva Kurt et Sébastian endormis ensemble sur le canapé, enlacés et avec leurs jambes emmélées, si proche qu'ils semblaient vouloir fusionner, avec un sourire identique aux lèvres, Burt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Et il décida qu'il aimait bien Sébastien Smythe.

Mais juste un petit peu.


	11. Seras-tu mon ange?

_**Hola!**_

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, qui devrait bientôt arriver.**_

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
_**

**_/!\ Guimauve en vue! /!\ XD_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Besos!_**

**Chapitre 11**

**Seras-tu mon ange?**

Nick était sûr de ce qui avait été vécu ici plutôt. Ils avaient tous hurlé les uns après les autres pour les couleurs de l'uniforme, Wes frappait avec son marteau comme le dément qu'il était, tandis que David tentait de le calmer avec des caresses pas si cachées que ça. Nick leva les yeux aux ciel. Oui, juste meilleurs amis. Jamais. Il soupira et se tourna vers Jeff en roulant des yeux, geste que son petit-ami imita.

\- Si Kurt entre en disant que Pavarotti Junior 2 est mort, je te jure que je me tire par la fenêtre. Susurra le blond dans son oreille, collé contre son torse. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours la même discussion... Et où est Sébastian?

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvrit en grand. Non, non ce n'était pas Kurt, ce qui diminua le niveau de folie de Nick et Jeff. C'était Sébastian. Un Sébastian nerveux et géné.

\- Sébastian, que t'arrive-t-il? Wes le regarda préoccupé, sa main toujours capturée par celle de David, leurs doigts entrelacés. Smythe les regarda avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Sérieusement, cachez mieux le gay qui est en vous si vous ne voulez pas que nous découvrions quelque chose que l'on sait déjà. Il sourit en voyant les rougeurs des deux membres du conseil. Il ne m'arrive rien, Wesley... Juste... Je suis amoureux.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chaque Warbler présent regardant Sébastian comme si il lui avait poussé des ailes et une corne, comme si il s'était transformé en Pégase. Nick était sûr que c'était un des signaux de l'Apocalypse. Merde, même Wes regardait Sébastian avec la bouche si ouverte que sa marchoire semblait sur le point de tomber.

\- Les mecs? Si vous arrêtez de me regarder comme ça peut-être que je ne considérerais plus l'idée de tous vous tuer pour vos réactions. Dit-il, gênant le leader. David, dévore la bouche de ton mec, voir si comme ça il la ferme.

\- Wes n'est pas mon mec. Répondit-il en rougissant

\- Il est curieux que tu penses à Wes alors que la moitié de la salle a la bouche ouverte. Sourit-il avec suffisance. Je suis amoureux et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Retenez ce jour comme étant le jour où Sébastian Smythe vous demanda de l'aide pour conquérir son futur mari.

\- Tu es un porc Jeff derrière Nick. La dernière fois que tu as été "amoureux -Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts- Tu as quasiment rendu aveugle ton amoureux, qui est notre ami Blaine. Comment vas-tu te surpasser? Tu penses à frapper le mec jusqu'à la mort?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton copain qui m'a donné le gros sel avec lequel nous avons presque rendu aveugle cette imbécile de Blaine.- Nick grogna.- Nicky, tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Vas-tu continuer à nous gêner ou vas-tu nous dire en quoi tu veux que nous t'aidions, Smythe? Nick le regarda sans cesser de parler. Que va subir ce pauvre garçon?

\- Vous voyez, je pensais que...

Le téléphone du jeune homme vibra dans sa poche avant de sonner. Quand il regarda le nom de l'appelant, Sébastian sourit comme un débile.

\- Coucou chéri...Susurra-t-il en baissant la voix jusqu'à devenir un soupir rauque. Jeff fit une moue dégoutée.

\- Non tu ne m'interromps jamais... Je suis juste en train de parler avec les Warblers, Princesse.. Ne sois pas idiot...

Nick fit semblant de vomir récoltant un regard haineux.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas encore assassiné Nick... Oh parce que tu tombes bien...

Nick et Jeff se levèrent pour plaisanter tandis qu'ils dansaient à ses côtés.

\- Et à Wevid? Mais ils sont méchants avec moi Kurt...

Il fit la moue. On entendit deux cris incrédules, Jeff fixait Sébastian accusateur et Nick se précipita pour prendre le téléphone.

\- Kurt. Aide-moi. Ils essaient de me tuer. Ne rie pas! Kuuuuuuuuurt!

Nick lui vola le téléphone.

\- Hummel? Putain, Kurt. Combien il t'a payé? Tu es drogué? Contraint? Il regarda Sébastian avec méfiance.

\- Tu es sûr que nous parlons du même Sébastian Smythe? Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec Jeff? Tu compares mon mec avec Sébastian?!

Jeff cria d'indignation s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Sébastian.

\- Il n'y a pas d'excuses, Hummel. Oh tu vas souffrir pour notre prochaine soirée entre mecs. Souffrir, Hummel. Le Suricate ne pourra pas te sauver. Si, Kurt, je te menace! Tu m'as frappé quand je t'ai caché que Jeff me plaisait! Tu avais juste à me dire que tu couchais avec Sébastian. Quoi non? Smythe saute tout ce qui bouge, Kurt. C'est dégoûtant. Nous en parlerons...

Il cria quand Sébastian lui prit le téléphone.

\- A plus tard, Bébé...Oui, je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il regarda gêné l'expression de Niff. Un peu de confiance en moi ne serait pas de refus.

\- Kurt est totalement dans ton style. Dans la hiérarchie des mecs gays sexy et désirables, Kurt est au sommet et toi au milieu. Oui, Smythe, se prostituer enlève des points. Insista Jeff.

\- Si tu t'avises de me traiter encore de pute, Jeffrey, je te jure que je...

\- On t'aidera. Interrompit Nick.

Un grand "Quoi?" résonna dans la salle, tandis que tout le monde regardait le brun, incrédules.

\- Si Sébastian est en train de nous demander de l'aide c'est parce qu'il veut chanter pour Kurt, hein?

Sébastian acquiesça, le poussant à continuer.

\- Bien. Après l'accident de Gap et après l'échec de sa relation avec Blaine, Kurt mérite quelque chose de mieux. Et ce n'est pas que Sébastian soit son meilleur candidat, mais nous devons lui donner une sérénade qu'il n'oubiera jamais. Kurt le mérite les mecs.

Les Warblers se turent, se regardèrent, réfléchissant et se rappelant de Kurt, tandis que Jeff fixait avec fierté comment Sébastian remerciait Nick pour ses paroles.

\- Qui est pour aider Sébastian?

Tous levèrent la main.

Smythe sourit.

* * *

Kurt frissonna sous le regard de Nick. Le brun s'était présenté chez lui avec deux pizzas et était maintenant à l'intérieur et le soumettait à un interrogatoire. Le châtain, qui avait déjà souffert de ces interrogatoires, savait que son ami était pire que l'Inquisition. Nick mâcha un autre morceau de pizza avant de continuer.

\- Alors Sébastian Smythe... Kurt rougit et Nick sourit avec malice. Tu as conquit Monsieur LaMonogamiePue, Hummel. Tu as apprivoisé la meilleure chienne de l'Ohio. Dis-moi ton secret.

\- Dis-moi le tien pour contenir cette chose hyperactive qui te sert de copain. Et ne traite pas Sébastian de chienne.

\- Le sexe, Kurtie. Le sexe est la clef de tout. Et de Sébastian. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant... Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas couché ensemble?

\- J'en ai envie, mais Bas continue de dire qu'il faut aller lentement... Il dit qu'il veut tout faire bien... Pour moi...

\- C'est si doux et si ... peu Sébastian.

\- Sébastian est doux. Grogna-t-il. Et je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Il est tout ce que je pensais que serait Blaine avec moi. Je sais qu'il ne va pas me laisser sans raison. Je me sens en sécurité d'une façon que tu n'imagines pas Nick... Il est spécial, et la façon dont il me traite me fait me sentir spécial aussi. Nous sommes tout ce qui nous importe, pas le monde. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment?

\- Avec chaque fibre de mon être. Susurra Kurt.

Le Lima Bean était pratiquement désert quand Kurt et Blaine y entrèrent. Au début, Kurt devait rester avec Sébastian, mais un empêchement de dernière minute avec les Warblers avait obligé le jeune homme à annuler. Autrement dit, Kurt l'avait obligé à y aller et à annuler leur rendez-vous, disant que ce n'était pas important, qu'ainsi il pourrait en profiter pour voir Blaine.

Et ainsi ils attendaient leur tour, dans la queue de la cafétéria.

\- Il ne te mérite pas. Répéta Blaine pour la dix-huitième en cinq minutes. Tu es meilleur que lui, Kurt.

\- Cesse de répéter cette connerie. Grogna le contre ténor en avançant dans la file sans arrêter de le regarder. Je suis amoureux de Sébastian, Blaine.

\- Il va te faire du mal.

\- Autant que tu m'en as fait? Il le regarda avec froideur. Parce que tu m'en as fait, Blaine. Beaucoup. Tu ne m'as donné aucune raison pour rompre. Si tu en avais marre de moi ou si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu avais juste à le dire. Ca m'aurait blessé, mais au moins je n'aurais pas perdu des semaines à me demander ce qu'il y avait de mal avec moi, quel mal j'avais fait pour que le mec que j'aimais de tout mon coeur, mon ame-soeur, décide de me laisser. Ca aurait été mieux si tu m'avais brisé le coeur en une seule fois, plutôt que de me le briser chaque jour un peu plus. Crois-moi. C'est bien plus douloureux.

Blaine se tût, baissant le regard honteux. Malgré la tension, ils prirent leurs cafés et se dirigèrent vers _leur_ table.

\- Je suis désolée, Kurt...

\- Je t'ai pardonné Blaine. C'est Sébastian qui ne l'a pas fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a me pardonner lui? Il le regarda gêné, faisant la moue.

\- Il ne te pardonne pas le mal que tu m'as fait. Murmura Kurt en remuant son café.

\- C'est..c'est mignon...

\- Je sais.

Une guitare et une basse comencèrent à jouer en synchronisation. Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas un jour musical au Lima Bean. Ils regardèrent tous les deux confus, Nick et Jeff entrer sans cesser de jouer, regardant Kurt avec effronterie. Les Warblers commencèrent à apparaître dans la cafétaria, jouant une mélodie inconnue.

_Hey, sweet boy_  
_Look at me again_  
_Am I good enough?_  
_Or do you need some promises?_

La chorégraphie commença, Wes s'avança en prenant la première strophe avec le regard figé sur David, qui l'accompagnait en parfaite harmonie.

_I promise you butterfly kisses_  
_I promise you a thousand sleepless nighs_  
_I promise you that I belong to you_  
_I swear you that I've never loved so much._

Kurt les regarda bouche bée et confus, essayant de comprendre le but de tout ceci.

_Maybe I can't be your first love _  
_Maybe I wasn't your teenage dream_  
_But maybe I could be your first forever_  
_Maybe I could be your last man_

Blaine regarda Kurt et les Warblers, comprenant vite la signification de tout ça. Il commença à chercher Sébastian du regard.

_Now you can see it_  
_I'm different you know_  
_Can I be your man yet?_  
_Or do you need more promises?_  
_I promise you night's hugs_  
_I promise you good morning kisses_  
_I promise you breakfast at bed_  
_And I swear that you will be the one._

La voix de Sébastian s'éléva parmis celles des autres, son propriétaire marchant entre ses compagnons jusqu'à Kurt.

_So, Sweet Boy, _  
_Look at me again_  
_Can I kiss you?_  
_Or do you need one more thing?_

Avec un tour, il fit lever Kurt de son siège prenant sa main dans la sienne, il posa un genou à terre, et termina la chanson.

_Cause I only need one answer._  
_Hear me, Kurt Hummel_  
_Will you be my boyfriend?_  
_Will you be my Angel?_

Le silence se fit dans la salle, les clientes, les vendeurs et les Warblers attendaient anxieux la réponse de Kurt. Le châtain regarda Sébastian, qui était haletant, nerveux, et sourit. Il était le mec qui l'avait sorti du puits de misère dans lequel il se trouvait. Le mec qui avait réparé son coeur petit à petit sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Le mec qui s'était ouvert à lui, qui chantait pour lui la nuit et qui lui volait des baisers entre ses plaisanteries. Il n'avait pas même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Oui...

La cafétaria applaudit tandis que Kurt tirait son maintenant _petit-ami_ pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sébastian embrassa ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Laisse-moi être ton premier pour toujours...


	12. Epilogue

_**Bonsoir!**_

_**Finalement je poste l'épilogue ce soir parce que je suis un ange!  
**_

_**( Oui Shota, je suis un ange pur et innocent! )**_

_**Bref!**_

_**Voilà tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fiction qui, je l'espère vous aura plu autant qu'elle m'a plu!**_

_**Je remercie une nouvelle fois NinaBane qui m'a autorisé à partager cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Epilogue**

Sébastian regarda son réveil tandis que les enfants courraient d'un côté à l'autre, Elliott poursuivant Elizabeth. Une heure et demi de l'après-midi. Exactement sept ans depuis que Kurt et lui s'étaient dit "Oui je le veux", sept qu'il vivait avec l'amour de sa vie. Il se souvint en souriant avec tristesse qu'à leur mariage, il avait dit _" J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas fait pour les relations. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Mais je le suis, pour Kurt." _ Il se rappelait de l'étincelle dans les yeux de son **mari** quand il avait dit ces mots, les larmes de joie qui avaient glissées sur ses joues et le baiser rempli d'amour qu'il lui avait donné en remerciement.

Les deux premières années après leur mariage avait été intenses, passionnées et surtout douces. Ils voyagèrent dans le monde entier grâce au cadeau des parents de Sébastian. Sans aucun doute son arrêt favoris fut Paris, où Smythe montra à Kurt chaque recoin de la ville, il lui montra le Paris nocturne et caché. Nul besoin de dire que Kurt tomba amoureux de Paris.

Ils finirent par s'installer à New York, la ville qu'ils aimaient tant. Kurt reprit ses études à la NYADA, Sébastian ouvrit un cabinet d'avocat. Elliott arriva un an plus tard. Ils avaient choisi comme mère Judith, la sœur de Sébastian, et comme père Kurt, pour avoir un mélange génétique proche. Quand Sébastian tint dans ses bras un petit bébé avec ses cheveux et la peau de Kurt, il fondit. Quand l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, d'une impressionnante couleur azur comme ceux de son père, Sébastian pleura, tandis que Kurt les regardait en se mordant la lèvre.

La relation entre Elliott et Sébastian était ce que Kurt appelait "paternité au premier regard". Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les séparer. Kurt se moquait affectueusement de son mari en disant que maintenant il était la princesse dans la relation. Sébastian n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Une moue ou un rire de son fils le faisait fondre, et c'était ainsi.

Un an après arriva Elizabeth, avec de nouveau Kurt comme père. La petite fille avait les cheveux châtains de son père, et la peau et les yeux de Sébastian. Voir les yeux verts de son mari sur sa fille récemment née tua Kurt. Il tomba éperdument amoureux de sa petite princesse.

Les deux enfants développèrent une fixation sur Sébastian ce qui fit passer Kurt dans la maison avec une moue indignée aux lèvres, précédé du rire de son mari. Ce fut Sébastian qui s'occupa d'effacer cette moue avec des baisers et de gommer son indignation avec des caresses nocturnes... Et pas seulement des caresses.

Leur routine se composait de rire, de moues, de calins familiaux et de beaucoup d'amour. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt parte.

Sébastian caressa la tombe avec nostalgie, traçant les lettres avec ses doigts. Les deux enfants cessèrent de jouer et vinrent à ses côtés, attrapant ses jambes.

\- Papa Kurt nous manque, Papa...

Sébastian esquissa un sourire triste en caressant la tête de ses enfants.

\- A moi aussi, les enfants...

Un jeune mince et svelte observait l'homme et les deux enfants en face de la tombe. Il savait où les trouver. Smythe insistait toujours pour emmener les enfants à la tombe à chaque anniversaire de mariage. Souriant, il s'approcha silencieusement du trio, à temps pour entendre leurs derniers mots. Il se rapprocha de l'homme et embrassa sa nuque.

\- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Suricate... Et mes deux douceurs aussi...

Elizabeth émit un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras du dernier arrivé tandis que Elliott ne cessait de répéter _"Papa Kurt, Papa Kurt"_. Sébastian sourit se détendit dans ses bras.

\- Salut étoile de Broadway...Rit-il doucement contre son torse. Mon lit était froid dernièrement tu sais?

\- Salut avocat suricate pervers... Il embrassa son cou avec douceur. Le mien aussi... Tu n'y étais pas...

C'était une façon d'affirmer ce qu'eux deux savaient déjà. Ils ne seraient jamais infidèles. Sébastian cassa l'étreinte pour s'agenouiller devant la tombe de nouveau et pour bien nettoyer les lettres.

_Burt Hummel_

\- Papa Kurt on peut aller voir Mamie Lyl et Papy Jacques?

\- Bien sûr... Allons à la voiture, Papa nous rejoindra.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'un moment seul.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le jeune homme s'assit à côté de la tombe.

\- Salut chef... Encore une fois, merci pour tout. Vous nous manquez à tous vous savez? Kurt, les enfants... Nous leur parlons beaucoup de leur grand-père Burt et de comment il a contribué à faire un monde plus libre et tolérant... Elliot t'admire beaucoup, tu devrais l'entendre de toi à l'école... Aussi, j'ai raconté aux enfants cette nuit où tu m'as trouvé en train de chanter pour Kurt qui dormait... Ce jour-là tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer, Burt. Et je suis sûr que maintenant tu me dirais la même chose... Tu ne supportais pas mes discours interminables.

Il sourit comme un débile.

\- Alors, jusqu'à l'année prochaine, chef... Merci de m'avoir offert l'amour de ma vie, merci d'avoir créer mon premier pour toujours. Pour avoir éduquer la personne avec qui j'ai formé une famille merveilleuse. D'avoir pris soin de mon âme-sœur. Merci de nous avoir appris que peut-être nous n'étions pas si différents, et que ce que le monde pourrait bien penser n'avait pas d'importance... Merci pour tout, Burt.


End file.
